The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky
by YingYangYeah13
Summary: This story is about Kai and Mao discovering a girl called Saya falling from the sky. They discover she has no memory but only remembers her name, but what happens when Kai & Mao go back in time. Well I can't tell u the rest of the plot but hope u enjoy t
1. Chapter 1

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter One:(The girl that fell out of the sky)

As I awoke from bed I heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

"Riku…CAN YOU GET THAT!"

"Sure Kai…I'll be down there in a sec."

"Damn, last night I should have never done my homework that late. Awww man, what am I suppose to tell my teacher now. Good grief I'm so damn tired of working all night and I'm still not done. I was supposed to right a 3000 word essay about What I want to do when I turn into a adult?"

"Well, why didn't you do it earlier when you got home yesterday you numb skull."

"Well…I didn't feel like doing homework. I was totally worked out from playing baseball yesterday."

"Yeah well…it's your fault for over scheduling your time. Seriously Kai ever since father died you've changed."

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIKU AND GO GET THE DOOR"

"Okay, okay, okay…don't over react on me…geez"

Sometimes that kid never shuts the fuck up. What the hell am I doing right now…I should be out of bed and getting ready for school. So I stood up from bed and I started to get dressed quickly because school starts in 15 minutes.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! RIKU WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Because its not my responsibility to wake you up because of last night studying…"

"YEAH WELL YOU KNOW I SUCK OF WAKING UP EARLY FOR FUCKING SCHOOL!"

"Just shut up and get down here Kai because I made breakfast and Mao is waiting for you"

"What the hell? Who said she could come in? Awww…she has to be here!"

"Grrrr…I heard that you idiot, get down here before school starts…WERE LATE!"

"Okay!"

"Damn that girl gets on my nerves a lot. Everyday she has to come here and forces me to go to school. Just like a mother would do…scold her child everyday. Fuck I got stuck with her and not a mother."

"Kai hurry up because school starts in………"

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

"On…8 minutes!"

"WHAT!"

I desperately started to search for my jacket, backpack and homework everywhere but for some reason I couldn't find them.

"CRAP! I lost them…"

"Kai!"

"What is it Riku?"

"Last night while you slept like a baby. I decided to put all of your necessary stuff that you needed for school down here."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier you twerp?"

"Oops my bad"

"Yeah well..thanks"

I started to run downstairs and I grabbed my stuff from the counter and Mao and I started to run towards Gaiken High.

"See ya later Riku"

"Bye Kai"

As Mao and I were getting closer to the school. I thought to myself about the homework.

"Dammit Mao, tell me you didn't finish the homework that Mrs. Karin gave you?"

"I did finish it! Why?"

"CRAP!"

"KAI!"

When Mao said my name again I looked at her and she looked really angry again.

"Ha ha ha eh!"

I started to sweat a little bit because of the stress of my homework and mainly because Mao and I were running really fast.

"Kai…how much did you finish?"

Oh man…if I told her I only wrote 500 words for my essay she would totally kill my fucking ass.

"Ummm…Mao…I'm almost…he he he."

"LIAR!"

"Calm down Mao"

"EVERYTIME THIS HAPPENS I'M ALWAYS THE ONE THAT HAS TO BAIL YOUR ASS OUT OF TROUBLE KAI. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE SERIOUS ABOUT THINGS. ARGH SERIOUSLY KAI SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO KICK YOUR FUCKING BALLS OUT UNTIL YOU GET SERIOUS ABOUT THINGS!"

"Please calm down Mao, it was my fault about it…yesterday I over did it about practicing baseball"

"YEAH WELL YOU SHOULD FOCUS MORE ABOUT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN BASEBALL!"

"Well…FUCK YOU MAO because baseball is my passion and that's what I dearly care for…"

"What did you say little boy?"

"Yeah I said it…FUCK YOU SUDISTIC WHORE!"

" I'm going to kill your fucking ass…"

Suddenly when Mao was about to finish that sentenced. I stopped for a while and I looked up at the sky and saw a huge black hole.

"Mao…what is it that?"

I pointed up at the sky.

"Don't change the subject little boy."

"No seriously...what the fuck is that?"

SO Mao stopped and looked up.

"What the heck! Thats a freaking huge BLACK HOLE!"

"Yeah I know"

Suddenly we saw the black hole shrinking and shrinking and saw that an object fell from the black hole.

"What the hell just happen Mao?"

"Don't have a clue!"

Then I saw closely of the object falling down from the sky.

"What is that Mao…falling from the sky?"

"OMG!"

"What's wrong Mao?"

"That's a girl falling from the sky!"

'WHAT!"

I saw closely and she was right…it was a girl falling from the sky.

"Mao…what should we do?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK…WE SHOULD SAVE HER!"

"but, but, but…what about school?"

"The hell with that. If that girl hits the solid ground from the speed she's falling…she will die!"

"Of course."

So Mao and I started to run towards the falling girl.

"From my calculations the girl will fall…into the spring next to my house."

"How the Hell do you know that Mao…"

I glared at her.

"Because I'm SMARTER THAN YOU!"

"You little bitch"

"Just follow me"

So I started to follow Mao and we continued running towards the girl…

To be continue…

Chapter Two:(Who are you?)

Quote:

"Don't give up the best thing that's ever happened to you just because you're a little unsure of who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl that fell out of the sky

Chapter Two: Who are you?

We continued running towards the flying girl from the sky, I noticed something particular that was surrounding the girl.

"Hey Mao"

"What is it Kai?"

"Something strange is surrounding that girl."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah! Look…"

So Mao looked up and stared at the girl closely and saw a huge sphere surrounding the girl.

"You're right!"

"I told you."

Mao and I were running has fast as we could but the girl kept going faster and faster at a incredible speed.

"Come on Kai, RUN you slowpoke!"

"I'm trying my best here SLUT!"

"You know Kai…sometimes I want to grab you by the neck and…"

"Shut the hell up Mao! Were here…"

"WHAT!"

When Mao was about to finish that sentence I forgot to tell her that she was about to hit a tree but…

"He he he he…"

I stopped running and it was going to be a funny when Mao hit the tree.

"WHOA…fuck…"

When Mao noticed the tree, she immediately stopped running but the speed she was going made her trip and she hit the tree really hard with a huge impact on her head.

"Ha ha ha…"

"It isn't funny Kai…"

"From my point of view Mao…it is…Ha ha ha ha!"

"Crap…the girl Kai…go after the girl…"

"OMG I totally forgot about that …"

SO I continued running towards the girl but it was to late…she would be dead…

"It's to late…"

I stared straight up as the girl came closer and closer to the ground but then a miracle happens…

As the girl almost crashed into the ground Mao standed next to me and said to me…

"Kai, what the hell is happening…?"

"I have no clue…I have no clue Mao"

Mao and I really thought that the girl would crash into the ground but when she arrived here. She suddenly stopped and she was floating in thin air.

"Kai…"

"Yeah Mao…"

"That sphere surrounding the girl is protecting her from crashing into the ground…"

"I know…"

The girl was in a ball position and then she opened her eyes. Her eyes looked so sad and beautiful at the same time. I was staring at someone so fascinating…I couldn't keep my eyes away from her eyes. When Mao saw me staring at her…she looked slightly….jealous…

"KAI!"

Then when Mao said my name angrily, I snapped out of the trance I was in…

"Ummm…what is it Mao?"

"nothing."

She looked straight at the ground. Suddenly Mao and I looked straight at the girl and then she got out of the sphere she was in. She stood up very closely…for some strange reason the girl kept getting closer and closer to me.

"MAO!!!"

"Yeah…Kai"

"I'm going to freaking piss my pants cause I don't know what's happening…."

"Well……get her!"

"WHAT! Are you like crazy?"

"Nooo…but it looks like she wants you…"

Then Mao decides to shove me into the strange girl. What a bitch…

"What the hell Mao!"

"What!"

Then the girl started to walk towards me little by little. What does she want with me? I kept on asking myself that in my mind. I didn't know why but I started to walk towards her too. Even thou I was about piss my pants I still walked towards her. Then finally she and I were eye to eye. I looked at her and she looked at me. Then she lifted up one of her hands and started to softly touch my face…slowly. I couldn't see her clearly because her whole body was glowing a bright white light. Even thou I couldn't see her, I could tell she was beautiful.

"Kai?"

"What is it Mao?"

"What is happening?"

"I don't know but if I die…I will be haunting your conscious forever…"

"Shut up Kai!"

I didn't know what was happening but…this was the first time I heard her speak…the first thing she said was…

"Kai…"

"Yeah…"

I was panicking because this strange girl knew my name but I didn't know her's.

"Kai…"

"What is it?"

Then after she said my name again…she suddenly collapsed and she fell into my arms. I held her really tight and then the glowing around her body suddenly vanished.

"OMG…MAO"

"What is it Kai"

"I'm…I'm…I'm…"

"WHAT THE FUCK KAI…just spit it out!"

"I'M HOLDING A NAKED CHICK!"

"WHAT!"

When the glowing vanished…I noticed that I was totally talking to a naked chick. What the fuck man? When I totally saw her resting in my arms I turned slightly red because I didn't know what to do with her. Who are you? I wanted to ask her so badly but…I'll ask her when she wakes up.

"Well…Mao, what should we do?"

"I don't know?"

It was my lucky day because I was wearing a jacket so I decided to cover her with my jacket. Right after I covered her with my jacket I carried her in my arms and started walking towards Mao.

"Mao?"

"Let's take her straight to your house because my mother is in mines."

"Okay"

So Mao and I decided to take her to my house because Riku wouldn't be there because he's at school now.

"Mao?"

"Yes?"

"What clothes? That girl came here with no clothes on?"

"Ohh…ok. Kai, you will go to your house and put her in a bed and let her rest for a while and I will try to sneak into my house and get some of my clothes that I don't need anymore and give them to her. NOW GO!"

"Good plan, I'll see you then…"

"Ok…see you later!"

So Mao and I decided to separate because she was going to sneak into her house and get some clothes and I was going to run straight to my house because both of us didn't want to get caught skipping school…with a naked girl in my arms. Let's just hope we don't get caught…but I wonder the girl I was holding in my arms…knew me.

To be continue…

Chapter Three: Mischievous Kiss

Quote:

"The **deep** root of failure in our lives is to think, 'Oh how useless and powerless I am.' It is essential to think strongly and forcefully, 'I can do it,' without boasting or frettling.


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl that fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter Three: Mischievous Kiss

I kept on running my butt off because I still had the girl in my arms. When I first saw her I was dazzled by her beauty and how soft and sweet her face looked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her because…I really didn't know how I felt about her but I suddenly started to blush a little bit when I saw her. I started to feel nervous all around my body because I held this girl. There's still one thing that still hung over my mind. I wondered how…this girl knew my name. Have we met in my past?, Have we met recently?...I really didn't know because…the truth was… that I never met this girl in my life. If I did meet her once, why couldn't I remember her? All the answers that I wanted to know about her would be answered soon because she would wake up soon. As I entered my house, I almost ran upstairs but first…I had to shut the door behind me. I looked out the door and checked if anybody followed.

"Okay, good nobody followed me. The Coast is CLEAR!"

Right after I checked I closed the door completely but I didn't lock it. I didn't lock it because I knew that Mao would return with spare clothes for this girl. I ran upstairs quickly because I was really tired of all the running I did already. I opened the door to my room and I set the girl in my bed and covered her with my blanket. Good thing I had a desk in my room because it had a chair and I had somewhere to sit and catch my breath and rest for a while until Mao returned. When I finished catching my breath and resting for a while…I stared at the girl for a while. Thinking about things about her and…I. Suddenly I realized that I was falling for her. I didn't know anything about her but suddenly I had a strange feeling that I've known her for my entire life. But how, I barely met this girl and suddenly I had a flashback.

(Flashback)

I suddenly saw a huge white light glowing in my face and then suddenly the light went away and saw myself in a huge green plain. Around the plain I saw a bunch of roses around the green plains. It looked really beautiful. Then I saw myself floating in my thin air.

"What the hell? How can I be floating in thin air?"

Suddenly I saw a plane coming my way. For some reason I couldn't move.

"CRAP, why can't I move at all? CRAP"

The plane came closer and closer towards me and I closed my eyes instantly when it hit me. Suddenly I opened my eyes again and I saw that the plane went thru me. Like a ghost…was I a ghost. Suddenly a heard a soft voice…laughing from a far. I heard the soft laughter coming closer and closer and then I heard a man's voice. HE kind of sounded like me but…then I saw the girl that came out of the sky. She came from the bottom of the plain and came towards my direction. She sat down towards the bush of roses and then I heard her say this…

"Come on Kairo, let's have our picnic here."

"Okay, Okay, I'm on my way!"

That same girl that Mao and I rescued was dressed weirdly. She had this pink dress with white outlines and she had a ribbon around her waist. It kind of looked like the clothes that were worn in the 1600's. I wonder why she was dressed that way. I kept on hearing the man's voice a lot but I could not seem to see him at all.

"Saya, be calm! I'm the one that is carrying the picnic basket here and whoa….you put a lot here."

"Ha ha ha! I wanted to make the picnic special for me and you Kairo."

Saya, so that is her name…Saya, what a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. Then I heard his voice coming closer and closer and then he came out of the blue. I saw him…he looked…EXACTLY LIKE ME!!!! I was soooo shocked because that same guy looked exactly like me! Then I said this…

"WHAT THE HELL! That same guy looks exactly like me…but how? This is SO impossible…is that me with Saya or something. No it's impossible."

Then I remembered his name…it was Kairo. It was very similar to my name except his name had the letters R and O in the end. To make the name Kairo and then I saw him sit next to Saya. He prepared the picnic for her and she was smiling a lot with him. She must have been happy with him. I stood quiet for a while and listened to their conversation.

"Saya!"

"What is it Kairo?"

"Why did you want to make this picnic so special for you and I?"

"Because…"

Saya slightly blushed.

"Yes Saya…"

Then Kairo held Saya's hand tightly.

"because I wanted to tell you something."

"What did you want to tell me Saya?"

"I want to tell you something before you leave for your journey but…I don't know if it's the right time to tell you."

"Tell me before I leave Saya because…if you don't tell me soon it will bother you until I return again…"

When Kairo said this he looked down to the ground.

"Okay, if I tell you Kairo…you won't make fun of me…right?"

Then when Saya said this he looked really anxious and looked into her eyes.

"Why would I make fun of anything that came out of your lips Saya?"

Saya slightly blushed a little bit again and Kairo knew that she kept on blushing every time he said something romantically.

"Okay Kairo…ever since the day I met you Kairo I've had this strange feeling towards you…"

When Saya said this to Kairo was so fluttered.

"Saya……"

"Everyday I hung around you…you treated me not has a princess but as a person. What I'm trying to say is that…?"

"Saya…"

Then when Saya was about to finish her sentence, Kairo leaned over towards her and gave a kiss on her lips. They romantically kissed for 30 seconds but it felt like if they kissed for an eternity. I pretty much got jealous of this Kairo character because I liked Saya too. Then when they finished kissing they both looked at each other for a sec. and then they looked away. Both of their faces were red has a tomato.

"Saya?"

"What is it Kairo?"

They were still looking away but then Kairo grabbed Saya and turned her around and gave her a huge hug. Then he said this…

"No matter where I am, I will always be by your side and I promise you that when I come back from my journey I will kneel to you and ask you to be my wife."

"Kairo?"

"I'm not kidding Saya, I've always loved you since the first time I looked at you. When I first saw you I instantly fell in a deep pool of love for you. I promise you that one day I will become your husband and I will treat like the woman you suppose to be and give you all of my love that I have to offer and make a family with you…Saya…will you accept this…?"

Then Kairo looks thru his pocket and he takes out a diamond ring and he puts the diamond ring around Saya's finger.

"Saya…will you be my wife?"

"Kairo…I don't know what to say?"

"Will you say yes?"

I looked at Saya…and then I saw her crying but not tears of sadness but tears of joy…

"Yes, I DO!"

"Saya…"

Then both of them started to hug each other really tightly. Then for some strange reason I saw the same huge white light again and it's shining so brightly. I can't see Kairo nor Saya anymore…

"What is happening?"

After I asked myself that and then suddenly I saw my room again. Then…the huge bright light disappeard once again and then I saw myself making out with Saya…

"KAI!"

That was Mao's voice, I turned around and I saw Mao crying her eye's out. Then I looked down and I see myself on top of Saya…

"Mao, this is not how it looks like!"

"Kai………how dare you?"

Then Mao runs off the room and drops the clothes she brought for Saya on the floor.

"Mao"

I got off of Saya and I started to run towards Mao direction…

"MAO!"

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Mao's Confession

Quote:

_"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."_


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl that fell out of the sky

Chapter Four: Mao's Confession

I started to run faster towards Mao, I wondered to my self…why did she start crying? I didn't know why but when she saw me with Saya she left in a hurry and dropped the clothes she brought to her. I started to get closer to Mao, I didn't know what to say to her or what even to do because…I didn't know why she was even upset. As I got closer to Mao, I grabbed her and I pushed her into the wall. I extended my arms towards her and I looked straight at her and said…

"Mao, what happen back there? Why did you get all upset on me?"

Mao looked at me with tears in her eyes and then looked straight at the ground.

"Because…"

"Mao, what is it?"

"The first thing I should be asking you is that why did I caught you kissing her like that?"

"What?"

"Kai…don't play dumb with me? Why did you kiss her?"

"Mao…"

I didn't know what to even say because I didn't know why I kissed her too. The only thing that I remember is that I had this huge experience of seeing Saya and her lover…that's it. That same lover looked exactly like me but…should I even tell her about what even happen.

"MAO, MAO, MAO…that's all you say Kai! When are you going to tell me?"

"Why are you so upset about this Mao? It was just a kiss…it was nothing else than a simple kiss!"

"What if it was more than a simple kiss? I bet that you have feelings towards a girl that you barely met."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When we first saw her, I saw you; I saw how dazzled and astonished you were staring at her. Do you like fall for every new girl you meet except me?"

"Shu…what did you just say?"

"Ummm……nothing!"

Did I just hear what I thought I heard. When she said this she shoved me and moved away from me. She turned really red and she was looking the opposite direction where I was looking.

"What was that again?"

"Nothing Kai, forget I even said anything!"

I turned around and I saw Mao, she was still looking away from me and she stared straight to the ground. I walked closer to Mao and then I put my hand over her shoulder and then I told her…

"Mao? Do you have feelings for me?"

"No!"

"Mao…just tell me the truth! I won't laugh, I won't make fun of, I won't even do anything to hurt your feelings towards me. I just want to know…"

As I said this my head was going to explode because if it was true about Mao having feelings for me…I wouldn't know what to do. I always thought about Mao…has a sister. Nothing else but just a sister.

"Mao…please tell me…I want to know"

"………"

She just stayed quiet for a while but I knew it would take some time to get something out of her mouth.

"Mao?"

10 minutes passed but still nothing but then she came closer to me and she gave me a huge hug.

"Kai…I like you!"

As she said this she looked away but she was still holding me tightly.

"WHAT!"

Come on…seriously I'm torn between two girls but I don't know what to do. I was hoping she would of not said that because…our relationship will be different now…I don't know what to do now.

"Kai?"

I pushed her away because I never would even think about having Mao…has a girlfriend. That just is pretty disturbing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha that's funny Mao!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty……funny joke Kai…ha ha ha…"

I looked at her and she looked disappointed.

"Mao?"

"What is it Kai?"

"Let's just forget this whole incident and let's just go check up at the girl…"

"Yeah, it's better if we forget that this ever happen!"

"Okay, cool Mao…let's go!"

We started to run back to my room and then when we got there…we saw that the girl wasn't at my bedroom anymore.

"Mao?"

"Yeah Kai!"

"We left her in my room, right?"

"Yeah, I do recall you leaving her here"

"But…why isn't she here anymore?"

"I don't know"

"We got to look for her…NOW!"

"Sure Kai, sure…"

So me and Mao decided to look for her in my room. We noticed that she wasn't in my room anymore.

"Mao, let's look around the house because she's not here."

"Sure Kai!"

Mao and I ran out of my room and we started to look around the house for her. We didn't know where she was but we had to find her…let's just hope that we find her soon because I want to know if there was something going on between her and I or maybe someone else. I don't even understand what I just said but…I know that for some strange reason were connected…

To be continue…

Next Chapter: The Falling Star…

Quote:

"_**It is destiny, phrase of the weak human heart. It is destiny, dark apology for every error. The strong and virtuous admit not destiny."**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 5: The Falling Star…

"Mao search downstairs, upstairs…everywhere, just find Saya"

"I Know Mr. Obvious…geez"

"Quit you're complaining and just, just FIND HER!!!"

Damn it, I didn't have a clue where Saya was, where could have that girl gone because…argh…I give up, Riku is going to come home in 30 freaking minutes and if he finds out I skipped school, he will defiantly going to kill my freaking ass. Until from out of the distance I heard a beautiful sound coming out of the house and out of the roof…

"_When the sun comes out, when stars come out…everything is…like a cycle, first comes the sun…then the stars then…the falling star…"_

"Incredible…"

Wow…was that Saya because if it was…oh my gosh, what a beautiful song…I wonder if she made that up. I decided to climb up the roof of the house because I bet that Saya would be their. I climbed, and climbed and climbed until I reached the top and let me tell you something…never wear sandals when climbing up a roof, because if you do…you'll regret it later. When I finally reached the top of my house and that is…the roof, I saw Saya. Sitting all alone but happy at the same time, I saw her staring straight at the sky, seemed like if she was expecting something. Wanting to know what it was, I asked her…

"Hey Saya, what's up!"

I sat next to her.

"DO you see the sun too like me?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Don't you ever wonder if…"

"If what?"

I looked at her confused because I didn't know what she was talking about.

"If there's another universe but with another sun that looks exactly like this one or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"(sighs)"

"What is it Saya?"

"When will nightfall come Kai?"

"Huh!"

"I want to see the stars already!!!"

This girl was kind of creepy but at the same time attracting. What the hell am I saying but the only good thing about it, it was that I found her…

"Hey Saya…"

"What is it Kai?"

"Will you do me a favor or so…?"

"Sure…"

"Can you stay up here for a while because I got to…do some stuff…alright!"

"Sure Kai!"

When she said my name, my heart started to beat faster and my face turned red again, good grief…why am I so mushy around this strange girl. Geez, I can't believe I like her and the funny thing about it is that when I first met her, she fell out of the sky and she fell into my arms butt naked. The kind of taste of girls I have…is strange…

"Thanks Saya, don't worry I'll come back…"

"Can't wait…"

So I stood up where I was sitting and got my lazy ass from the ground and jumped off the roof because in about 30 seconds Riku would come in from school. Then when I landed on the solid ground…I heard the door that leads to my backyard slide open.

"Kai!"

"Oh…hey Mao…he he he…"

"Did you find her already Kai?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Okay…where is she?"

"Oh that…"

"Kai, where is she already!"

Mao looked at me angrily because she just wanted to know where Saya was.

"Hey Mao!"

"Yeah Kai…"

She looked straight at the ground because she was running out of patience of wanting to know were Saya was.

"Can Saya stay at my house for a few days…"

"WHAT!"

"What is it Mao?"

"Are you like crazy or something?"

"Huh!"

"Why should I trust you Kai, to take care for that girl…for a few days…"

"What are you saying Mao!"

Okay I didn't know what this girl was thinking but I think I know what she meant about Saya sleeping over to my house.

"You'r a guy Kai…"

"I know…"

"Saya's a girl…"

"Yeah so…what's the point…?"

"I JUST CAN'T LEAVE YOU TOO TOGETHER!!!"

"Why not?"

Suddenly she punches me on the head.

"Ouch…what the hell was that for…"

"I'm staying over…okay?"

"WHAT!!!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

She looked at me with those devious eyes…so what's the point of resisting if she still going to stay…geez…woman…

"No…"

"Okay…where is Saya again…"

"She's up in the roof…"

"I'll go and see her…"  
"Please keep her busy Mao because Riku will come in any second…"

"Okay…"

So Mao decided to climb up to the rooftop and she started to speak with Saya…I wonder what they would be talking about…hmmm but then I heard a voice…

"Hey Kai…I'm home…"

"RIKU!!!"

Wow…just on cue…

"Riku…what's up buddy…he he he he"

"Nothing, how was school Kai?"

"Ummm…"

Darn it, does Riku already know about me and Mao skipping school together…Oh my gosh if he finds out…damn it…

"No need to explain about school Kai…"

"Why is that RIku…?"

"Because I already know you're response…"

"And what would that be…he he he?"

"It was boring, a waste of time and stuff…"

"Yeah…it was…XP"

That was so close…phew…XP

"Well…"

"Kai…you okay…?"

"Yeah I'm fine…why?"

"You look a bit jumpy today…"

"Oh…what do you mean…?"

"Never mind…well Kai I'm going to stay over my friend's house for a few days…you wouldn't mind…will you?"

"Why would that be?"

"Well, I got to finish this project that involves a two people thing…you know…"

"Sure…"

Lucky break for me…thank you Karma…

"Well…I'm going to miss you Riku…so how long did you say you were going to stay…"

"Hmmm…like a about three or weeks at least…"

"Wow…this project must be important to you…"

"Yeah it is…it's like 75 of my grade point average…"

"WOW!!!"

"Yeah…well I'm going already…okay…"

"Okay Riku…see in a few days…"

"Okay bye Kai…take care…"

"Bye small dude…be careful by the way…"

"Sure…seeya…"

As Riku walked out the door, I was relief because I got about three whole weeks to figure out about Saya. Suddenly when I went outside, into the backyard…I looked up into the sky…I saw…

"Wow…"

Something really fast rushed over the clear blue sky…what was it…a jet, a comet, a bird or was it a shooting star. It looked so beautiful…it reminded me a lot about someone…her eyes…both that shooting star and her eyes were so mesmerizing…

"Beautiful…"

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Sleep Over Night!!!

Quote:

_The Falling Star…the remembrance of that night…will not be forgotten by the tears of the clear blue sky…the first night I ever noticed how beautiful would it be…with you by my side…_


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 6: Sleep Over Night!!!

"Wow"

As the shooting star was passing over the sky, I thought about Saya for a while and wondered…is she really from this world or not. She came so unexpectedly into Mao and me, I wondered…

"Have Saya and me, have we ever met before…"

Has I laid there resting in the roof for a while…I heard a voice calling out for me…

"KAI…KAI…KAI where are you?"

From the tone of voice…I could tell that Mao was looking for me…

"What is it Mao?"

I yelled back…

"Where are you Kai?"

"On the f…I mean on the roof Mao"

Then right after I said that…I heard someone running really fast towards where I was…then Mao came out of the back door of my house…

"What are you doing up there Kai…?"

"Nothing…"

I answered…

"Nothing…that's all you have to say…?"

Has she was trying to catch her breath at the same time…

"Yeah…why?"

Didn't know what her problem was because all I was doing was laying here like a lazy ass I am.

"KAI!!!!!"

"What the hell is your problem Mao…I was here the whole time and there you are freaking out on me…What do you want?"

I answered angrily because I didn't know why she was all like KAI and stuff. Damn, that girl worry's about me to much and it's getting on my freaking nerves a lot.

"It's Saya…"

As she looked away…Right after she said Saya, I stood up from where I was laying and pretty much jumped out the roof, good thing I landed on my feet on the ground. Good thing I'm very athletic too or the landing might have been pretty rough on my legs…thank you to whoever invented Baseball because my legs are very strong…I think…argh…oops let's change the subject again…because right now something's wrong with Saya…I can tell because Mao was looking at me weirdly…

"Mao…what's wrong with Saya…?"

"………"

"Mao…"

She stayed quiet for a while and then she grabbed my arm and she started to drag my ass into the house. I didn't know why Mao was so silent to me because…just a few minutes ago Saya was full of energy and positive thoughts…what could be wrong with her…We started to walk up in the stairs and then we entered my room. Then…

"Saya…"

I said quietly…

"Saya…"

Said Mao while crying on my shoulders…

"How could this be happening…?"

I said nervously…

"Kai…"

Said Mao but I was speechless because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Saya…was floating on thin air…her whole body was bleeding…especially her right arm. Behind Saya, there's was a huge cross…but the cross was written with her blood. Then, I stared at Saya and I could see her crying but…the only thing about it, it was she was crying tears of blood. I stepped into the room and I got closer to Saya…

"Saya…"

I said softly…

"Kai…don't do it!!!"

Mao started to yell that out but I still didn't care…I still walked closer and closer to Saya…then…a huge flash appeared towards Mao and me…

"KAI!!!"

"MAO"

I extended my hands towards hers but…I couldn't see her anymore…

"MAO!!!"

To be continue…

Next Chapter: The Trickster who doesn't know

Quote:

To merely receive limited �glife�h in this world and rot away is equal to being stupid

Go toward that which no one else can have- the crystal known as �gmy oneself�h

P.S: Sorry that it took me a long time to write the sixed chapter, and sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others you read but the next chapter I'll make it longer and better...and thats a promise...


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 7: The Trickster who doesn't know

(The bright light disappears and Kai finds himself in a field)

As I awoke from my slumber…I noticed that the bright light that appeared before Mao and I…disappeared…again. I stood up from where I was, and I noticed that I was again…in a field. I looked around but I wasn't in Okinawa anymore. I even noticed that Mao and Saya weren't anywhere to be seen. Where could they be?

"Umm…where am I?"

I asked my self but…I couldn't figure out…at all. Then I thought to myself that standing here like a total idiot wouldn't do any good so…I decided to wonder around the field until I could at least find a house. Then lady luck was on my side again and saw…pretty much a village. Awesome but…it wasn't Okinawa…good grief…what should I do now.

"What the hell man, this freaking village isn't Okinawa, where am I?"

I didn't know what to do but I knew I needed some help to get to Okinawa again. Dammit, that light that came out of Saya must have transported me to another place but last time…I was transported to Saya's past. I wonder…

"Did I travel back in time or something…Oh my gosh…if that's the case, that is so cool and so uncool at the same time."

Shit, if that's the case, how do I get back to the present…and what about Mao? I hope that I find her soon because I don't want to stay in the past forever…why does shit like this happen to me…even though it's kind of good at the same time because it puts a little of spice into my life…… Did you think that I would stand here and do nothing the whole time? You're mistaken because I'm going to do something to get to the present, so I started walking towards the village I saw from afar but then… the unexpectedly happened. I accidentally tripped from a rock on the ground and I started to roll down a hill until I hit a tree. Let's just say that the field trip I had…wasn't fun…it was pretty much a hurtful experience. I laid their unconscious…I closed my eyes for a while but then I heard a few voices while I was unconscious…

"Hey guys, look what I found!!!"

"Is he dead?"

Then I felt something poking me and they were feeling my chest at the same time…

"No…it seems he's still alive…"

"Is he an alien?"

"Why do you ask that Haji?"

"Because he's dressed weirdly…"

"Yeah I know but maybe he's a traveler from another country…"

" I think you might be right Solomon…"

"Let's take him into our home and show him to Carl…he might know what to do with him…"

"Sure…"

So, that were their names…Haji and Solomon…strange names but they might know where I am…Then I fell asleep…

(48 hours later)

"Hello…mister you awake…?"

"Stop that Haji…let the man get some more rest…"

"He hasn't woken up yet…maybe he's dead…"

"Just be patience…but this man looks a lot like someone…"

"Like…Kairo…?"

"Be quiet!!!"

Who is that? Who are they? Do they know Kairo? Damn…my head hurts a lot. I heard a few voices while I was sleeping but then…I woke up slowly and opened my eyes…but when I opened my eyes…I got a rude awakening…

"What the HELL…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!!!"

I answered loudly…but then I saw one of them stand up from where they were sitting and extended one of their hands towards me…

"Hello…my name is Solomon and this is my younger brother HAji…"

Said Solomon…then HAji said…

"Nice to meet you!!!"

Said Haji…

"Hi, my name is Kai…"

I said nervously because I didn't know who they were but…they might know where I am and maybe…they might know where Mao is…

"That is your name…Kai!!!"

Solomon said…

"Yes, why…?"

"I thought you were…never mind…how are you feeling?"

Asked Solomon…

"Well, I'm feeling okay but…my head still hurts from the impact I got from tumbling down the hill and hitting the stupid tree…"

"I can tell…"

Said HAji…

"Well, good thing your feeling okay…"

"Yeah I know…thanks for your help…"

I said to Solomon, suddenly I stood from where I was laying because I was feeling better…then suddenly I felt some hands holding me down the bed. Can you guess who it was? It was Solomon and Haji…

"What the hell are you doing Kai…?"

Said Solomon and Haji…

"I'm standing up…why?"

I said but then I heard coming from outside the room…

"Kai, stay down because you still haven't recovered from you're trip you took…"

Then I saw a man coming in the room…then Solomon said…

"Oh yeah…I would like to introduce to you to Carl…"

"Nice to meet you Kai…"

Oh my, this Carl character looks a lot like…

"You look like…"

To be continue…

_**Next Chapter: Mysteries place, mysteries man…mysteries What...?**_

_**Quote:**_

In _a crowd, you're just looking_

_at girls with the same hair-cut as me,_

_You're probably looking for someone,_

_I wonder if it's your lover?_

_In that moment our eyes met,_

_I realized it was me you were looking for._


	8. Chapter 8

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 8:Mysteries place, mysteries man…mysteries What...?

"Carl…"

I said to the man, am I like crazy or is this a mere image of…"him…"

"Yes that would be my name young fellow…"

"Hey Carl, what should we do with this outsider…he's been acting a lot like…"

"BE QUIET SOLOMON…don't you ever say that name in my house again…"

"oopppss…sorry Carl…"

Said Solomon nervously…

Ummm, Who might this person be that they don't want to talk about…especially Carl. Looking at Carl's expression, I could tell that he hated the person for some reason…should I ask…then again I don't want to be the idiot that got Carl madder that he is right now… Then suddenly Carl looked at me again and said…

"I'm sorry about my behavior right now…Kai…right? Well right now you're still not better and I suggest that you get some rest for now…well talk later about you getting here…okay…"

"sure…"

I said and then Carl walked out of the room in the rush…it seemed like he wanted to leave has fast he could, after Solomon's comment about you know who. Suddenly I felt…somebody's arm's around my waist…it seemed liked somebody was hugging me…I looked behind me and it was…Solomon…

"Solomon…"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing…?"

"Give Kai some space Solomon!!"

Said Haji, while at the same time pulling Solomon away from me.

"I'm sorry Kai about this, don't worry I'll get my idiot brother off of you…Come on Solomon…GET OFF OF HIM…NOW!!"

It seemed like Solomon didn't want to let me go…so I started to push Solomon off of me because it was getting to creepy for me…in this situation…it kind of looked kind of gay that Solomon wouldn't let me go…

"Solomon get off me…"

I said desperately…

"Master…"

"What…"

"Solomon…snap out of it…"

Said Haji, so Haji went to get a bucket of water and splashed it over Solomon and me…and then suddenly…I felt the grip of him holding me getting looser…and then finally Solomon collapsed…

"Solomon…Solomon…Solomon…wake up brother!"

"Solomon…"

"Wake up…"

Haji was holding Solomon in his arms…

"Will he be okay…Haji…?"

"I think so…but this is the second time that this has ever happen to him…"

"What do you mean Haji…"

I suddenly got curious about this, the "second time", I wonder what would be the first time and the reason why he called me "master…"

"Well, let's just say that this was his second time to go all wacko on me and then suddenly collapsed…but this is a first timer that he called anyone…master…"

"What was the first incident…"

"Well the first incident was when Solomon and me went to have a walk in the field…the field of bushes full of red roses…"

Then suddenly I remembered seeing Saya and her lover sitting in that field…

"Yeah…what about that place…"

"Well, I remember talking about memories…"

"What do you mean…about memories…"

"Well, one thing that you don't know about my brother Solomon and me is that we both lost out memories a long, long time ago…"

"What…"

"I don't know how to explain this to you but…we have no memory about the past…"

"Why…"

"Everyday single day…we always wanted to know but we can't…"

"I'm sorry…"

I felt sorry for them, having no memory about the past, having forgotten everybody they loved…

"Let's continue with the story…shall we Kai?"

"Yeah…sure, why not…"

"Has I was talking about having no memory about the past, suddenly Solomon froze up for a second and started to repeat the words…"_This is the place where it all began_…" over and over again…I wanted to know what he mean't…"

"Woah…strange…"

"Yes I know but I didn't know how to get him out of his trance… so I decided to take a shoot and pretty much kicked him in his nuts…It was funny at first and then Solomon woke up from his trance and wanted to kill my ass…"

"Funny…"

"So Solomon chased me for a minute or two and pretty much collapsed on the floor"

"Bummer…"

"Yup so pretty much I'm wondering if Solomon is regaining his memory again…"

"But if he is…I'm wondering if it's connected to me…he did called me master…"

"I bet is was a mistake…why would he ever call you master…"

"HEY! I've been known to be a great leader…sometimes…"

"Well, don't think that he is you'r loyal servant master Kai…ha ha ha ha…"

It seemed like when he called me Master Kai, he was being sarcastic…

"Okay okay, but this is all new to me HAji…"

"Don't worry you'r not the only one too, starting all over…it's hard to do but you'll get used to it soon…

He patted my back…

"Well let's get Solomon somewhere comfortable so he'll be able to rest somewhere cozy than in the floor Haji…"

"Okay, thanks Kai by the way…"

"You're welcome Haji…"

So we carried Solomon to the nearest couch in the room…and then suddenly I remembered about what happened to Mao and Saya…I wonder if they are okay…I really missed them a lot…I wonder why we ended up to go back in time and how did it happen…

"Seriously…why am I here…"

To be continue…

Next Chapter:

Quote:

As the moonlight shines upon your face…

You wonder how beautiful the moon is…

The shining star that twinkles…

That light beams from your eyes…

They've have made something so wonderful to see…


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry readers and fans of The Girl That Fell Out of The Sky story series, please accept my apology for taking forever in writing a new chapter. I'm hoping that the few chapters that im writing right now is as good has the first beginning chapters for the series. By the way, chapter 10, 11 and 12 I'm already done writing so wait for new week for the release of chapter 10. Every Monday night I'm going to be releasing for you guys a new chapter for this story. So expect more future chapters for this story and don't worry, this time…I'm not going to take like 3 or 4 months for a new chapter. By the way, sorry again for the late release of chapter 9…ENJOY!!!

The Girl That Fell Out of The Sky

Chapter 9: The Camui Brother's?

"Is she still alive brother…?"

"I don't know but she is still breathing so that's an indication that she's alive…?"

"Yeah, there's a possibility that she's a zombie than human thou…"

"Riel, you know that zombies don't exist…don't let your imagination play tricks on you again…"

"Sorry Ahmon, but…what's happening…?"

As Mao starts to react slowly, they suddenly see that her expression changes. Rather than having a peaceful expression, they could tell that she was having a nightmare…

"Nnnnnggg…somebody…help me…"

She said slowly while still asleep…

"Ahmon, do you want to help her and try to wake her up…?

"…"

"Ahmon…?"

"…"

Riel turned around and saw that Ahmon was lost in thought and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mao, so Riel decided it would be funny to push Ahmon on top of Mao.

"Ahmon…?"

"…"

"He he he…"

So Rei, walked slowly towards Ahmon's direction and went behind him. He knew it was the perfect opportunity to play a trick on Ahmon because Ahmon always played tricks on him, so Reil wanted revenge…

"Ahmon!!!"

Rei yelled out…

"What…"

Suddenly Reil shoved Ahmon towards Mao's direction and then suddenly he fell on Mao…

"Ha ha…

"Reiiiiiiiillll……"

Ahmon landed on Mao slowly…suddenly Ahmon noticed that Mao was waking up slowly…

"Oh shit…"

He saw that he didn't have enough time to stand up but then when she finally opened her eyes…he saw how beautiful she was. He was mesmerized by how she looked and all he could do was stare and she stared back at him.

"Who are you…?

Was the first thing that came out of her lips…

"I'm…I'm…my name…is…woah…"

"Sorry miss for the situation your in, my name is Reil Camui and the idiot on top of you is my brother Ahmon Camui…"

"I'm sorry…"

Ahmon replied back in a nervous tone, he turned away from Mao…

"Hi Reil…hi Ahmon…

She looked at Ahmon and she noticed that he was still on top of her…

"Ahmon…?"

Said Mao slowly and then suddenly Ahmon turned around to her and replied…

"YES!"

"Sorry to be rude but…can you get off of me…?"

"Uhhhh…"

And then Ahmon noticed that he was still on top of her, when he realized it he stood up really fast in embarrassment…

"I'm sorry Miss Mao…"

He turned away from Mao in embarrassment.

"It's ok Ahmon."

Replied Mao quickly while standing up slowly from the ground.

"Yeah Ahmon, Mao said it was ok so don't be ashamed ha ha…"

Said Riel in a sarcastic voice…

"Shut up Riel, it's your fault I was on top of her anyway…gosh…"

"Yeah I know."

"Riel…Ahmon…can I ask you guys a question…"

"Sure."

Both of them replied at the same while at the same time glaring at each other.

"Where am I…?"

She looked around and she knew could tell by how the way the village looked, it wasn't Okinawa…

"Miss Mao, for your information you're in the little town called Un Feng."

Said Riel…

"Un Feng…?"

"Yup."

"I don't recognized this place at all…"

"Woah…well its okay Mao, you have us…the Camui Brothers will protect and keep you safe in this village, right Ahmon…?"

"Right."

Replied Ahmon back in a nervous tone again.

"Thanks but I have another question for you guys again, is it ok?"

"No problem, any question you have Mao, I Riel will answer them and help you out…"

"Thank you Riel, by any chance. Did you guys notice if there was a guy lying next to me…?"

"What do mean Miss Mao…"

By the way he answered her back; she knew that Kai wasn't with her. She knew he was somewhere but she didn't know where.

"Just...just forgot what I asked Riel…"

"Are you sure Miss Mao, because you know you could count on Ahmon and I?"

"Yes, thank you for your kindness you two…"

"By any chance Miss Mao, do you have a place to stay tonight in the village…"

"What do you mean Riel…?"

"Like, do you have somewhere to sleep or rest like a hotel room for tonight?"

"Oh, not really…"

"If you want, you could stay in our house Miss Mao."

"I don't know…"

She looked away slowly in embarrassment.

"Miss Mao…"

"Yes Ahmon…"

"Please, if you could. Can you please stay over on our place, we could tell that you're not part of this village. It would be safer if you stayed over…"

"But…"

Suddenly she saw that Riel was grabbing her by the arm and tugging her…

"Come on Miss Mao, don't be like this. I agree with Ahmon on this one, it's much safer if you stay at our house for a while…"

"I don't want to be a bother for the both of you…"

"YOU WON'T BE A BOTHER TO ME MISS MAO!"

Yelled Ahmon…

"I mean…"

"Yeah, Ahmon is right we would gladly invite to stay at our house Miss Mao."

"But…"

"No more but's from you Missy, say yes and we would gladly give you our hospitality…"

Mao thought about it for a while and she knew she had to accept because she didn't know where else to go. She couldn't go back to Okinawa, she didn't where she was. She only knew that she was lucky to find two very generous brothers…

"Ok, I accept…"

Mao said happily…

"Good. Don't worry Miss Mao anymore; you have me and my brother Ahmon to help you out."

"Miss Mao, don't worry anymore, you'll be safe with us."

"Thank you."

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Un Feng Village Tour!!!

Quote:

As the scattering shards scatter…

I began to see your face multiple…

Every smile and every tear…

Makes me want to come back to you…


	10. Chapter 10

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 10: Un Feng Village Tour!!!

"So Miss Mao…how did you end up in Un Feng Village…well in the outskirts of Un Feng…?"

"I really don't know Riel…"

"How can you not know Miss Mao, it's not like if you got transported here all of the sudden…"

"Well…"

When Riel said that, she didn't know how to respond him back, the only thing she knew that somehow and someway she ended up in Un Feng…

"Well what Miss Mao…?"

"Forget it Riel, let's forget how I ended up in Un Feng, is that ok with you guys…?"

"Just as long as you're not a criminal, im ok, right Ahmon?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry you guys I'm no criminal but only a girl…he he…"

She laughs secretly…

"Yeah, we know, but that's another reason why Ahmon and I have to be cautious with you because we don't want any creepo to hit on you…"

"That's true."

Has they walked towards the village, Mao noticed how the Un Feng looked a little bit like Okinawa. She felt as if she was back at home even thou it wasn't. Just has long as she had the Camui brothers, she felt protected and not alone anymore.

"Whoa, this village is really beautiful…"

"Yeah, THIS IS UN FENG VILLAGE. Do you feel the air Miss Mao? Do you feel the good vibration for when you first entered the village?"

"Defiantly…"

"Yep. I knew that you would…"

Mao was astonished of how simple the village looked like because Okinawa in her opinion wasen't that beautiful. Suddenly Mao noticed such a great smell in the air, it smelled really delicious…

"Ummm…what is that delicious scent that I smell in the air…?"

"oh that, that would be the delicious octopus bread balls dipped in the village's most famous sauce that my uncle made…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. If you want Ahmon could take you to the stand and he could order some for the three of us."

"I can't wait, but wait…where are you going Riel…?"

"Oh me, I have to do some errands for my grandparents especially because right now they can't do it because they were injured when they were walking in the outskirts…"

"How did they get injured?"

"Oh that would be because of my brother…"

When Riel said that, both Riel and Mao stared at Ahmon…Ahmon noticed that they were staring at him, he got a bit worried.

"What?"

"Ahmon, how did your grandparents get injured…?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh come one Ahmon, why don't you tell us, hey Mao he won't say I bet because yesterday I kept on bugging him but he wouldn't say…"

"Please you guys, don't ask me about the incident…"

"BUT WHY AHMON!!!"

Reil yelled out…

"Because…"

Ahmon just looked down on the floor.

"Ok you guys, just calm down…let's just forget this matter."

Riel just sigh because Mao was right…

"Yeah, okay but Ahmon…"

"…"

"Sooner or later you're going to have to explain to us why they got hurt and why I have to do the errands for them than you…"

"…"

Ahmon just looked down in the ground again…suddenly Mao stood in front of Ahmon and hugged him…

"It's okay Ahmon, don't worry…I promise that I won't ask you anymore, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, thank you Miss Mao."

"No problem…"

Suddenly Ahmon started blushing…

"Okay okay you love birds let's get going. I'll be back in a few, ok?"

"Ok Riel, Ahmon and I are going to go to the octopus stand. I can't wait…I can even taste the octopus balls in my mouth already…"

"Yes Riel, we'll meet you in a few…"

"okay, but you guys better not be making out when I get there because I will walk away, ok?"

"Don't worry Riel, Ahmon and I don't have THAT kind of liking to each other…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, well, see you guys in a few…seeya…"

"Bye Riel…"

"Seeya…"

Both Ahmon and Mao looked at Riel walking away from them.

"That Riel is so weird sometimes…"

"What do you mean Miss Mao…"

"Thinking that you and I are a couple…"

"Oh yeah, Riel has this overreacting imagination…it's quite funny sometimes…"

"That's true, I wish…I wish I had a brother or sister that I could hang out with during the day…"

"You don't have a brother or sister Miss Mao…"

"Not really…"

They walked thru the village and Mao did some sight seeing along the way, seeing the little stores in the corner especially the ones with clothes. They went in and out of the stores and Ahmon saw how happy she got every time they went in. Mao even tried on some of the clothes in the stores and there was a dress that she saw in one of the windows of a certain store. The store was called the Little Daisy, the dress designed she saw in the store display was so detailed and beautiful. It was long and the color of the dress was pink, in the waistline of the dress, it had a beautiful pink ribbon. It was a sleeveless dress that you could wear anymore and in any occasion.

"Wow…"

"Do you like that dress Miss Mao…"

Ahmon looked directly at her as if he was asking her if she did like it, he would gladly buy it for her…

"I would totally want that dress…but…"

"Ha ha ha, but you have no money…right?

"Yeah…"

Mao just looked straight down in disappointment…

"If you want Miss Mao…I could buy it for you…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah, it's no problem…"

"Ok…aaaahhhhh…no wait…"

"What is it?"

"Please Ahmon…you don't have to buy it for me…"

"Why…?"

"It would be too much to ask and besides…"

"If you'r wondering about the cost of the dress, you don't have to worry…I have enough…"

"It's not that but yeah, the amount you have to pay for this dress is too much…but I don't want to ask too much of you guys…You guys have been to kind to me and I don't want to take advantage of the both of your kindness…"

Mao started walking away from the store until Ahmon ran from behind her and dragged her back to the Little Daisy…

"Mao don't move…"

"But…but…"

"No more but's from you missy ok…"

Ahmon said it while smiling at her…

"Bu…"

"What did I tell you…"

"ummmm…"

Mao stayed quiet and stood outside of the store patiently while Ahmon was inside…

"What is that guy thinking…I'm hoping that he won't buy the dress…Ahmon please don't be so sweet and buy this for me. Ahmon…"

"Please come again"

Suddenly Mao heard some footsteps coming out of the store. It was Ahmon and he was holding a bag with him…In Mao's head, all she could wish was that bag wasn't for her…

"Ahmon…"

"Yeah…"

Ahmon smiled at her…

"What did you buy…?"

"Oh this, it's for somebody special…?"

"For who…"

"I can't tell you but you don't have to worry…it's not for you ok…"

"Oh ok…"

When Ahmon said that, Mao felt relief…All of her wishing paid off…

"Ok Ahmon. Finally were done…shall we continue to your Uncle's FAMOUS OCTOPUS BREAD BALLS!!!"

"Yes."

"I can't wait…"

Mao started to jump up in excitement and grabbed Ahmon's arm and started to run towards the stand…

"Come on Ahmon…"

"Ok, ok…you don't have to be in such a rush…"

"I know I know but I can already taste them and they seem soooooo delicious…"

"He he he he…ok……"

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Prince Huo Da and Huo Ya

Quote:

The cloudy days seem so far away…

It makes our world black and white…

Making it seem like a sad world…

But holding your hand…

Makes my world back to color again…


	11. Chapter 11

The Girl That Fell Out Of The Sky

Chapter 11: Prince Huo Da and Huo Ya

"Finally were here Ahmon…"

"Yes we are…"

They stood in front of the stand that Riel mentioned about but the only problem was that…nobody was in…

"Awww man…nobody's in right now…"

"It's ok Mao, I bet uncle is in the outskirts trying to get more octopuses so he could make some octopus balls…"

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Either way, we can still stay here and rest for a while…we've been walking for a while…"

"Yeah, you're right…my feet already hurt…"

"It would hurt more if you were wearing high heels Miss Mao right?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad im wearing sneakers today…"

"By the way Miss Mao…"

"What is it Ahmon…"

"What is that strange outfit that you're wearing right now…I've never seen that kind of style of clothing before…"

Suddenly Mao realized that he was correct, Mao went back in time…back when clothes like a regular T-shirt and pajama pants didn't exist…

"Oh this…I made it…do you like it?"

"Of course, you look really cute…I mean…"

When Ahmon said that he turned away quickly from Mao and started blushing once again…

"Thank you for your compliment Ahmon…"

"You're welcome Miss Mao…"

He looked back at Mao…While waiting; they heard a familiar voice from afar…

"Hey you guys…"

"Do you hear that Ahmon…?"

"Yeah I do…"

The voice got closer and closer…

"Hey you guys…it's been a while…"

"Riel…it's been like 3 hours to be exact…"

"Yeah, what took you so long brother…"

"The errands I needed to do were really difficult to complete but at least I got them done already…"

"I know Riel, you're such a weakling sometimes…"

"Shut Up Ahmon!!! Ha ha ha…"

"he he he…"

"Hey I hear that Mao, secretly laughing behind my back…"

"Sorry but that was funny…"

"Ok. Ummmm…it seems like uncle is still not back, huh?"

"Yeah, I bet he went to get more octopuses from Tsubasa River…"

"Oh well, all we could do now is wait until he returns…ummm…what's that…"

Riel noticed that Ahmon was carrying a bag…

"Little Daisy…?"

"Oh, I bet your wondering about this Riel right?"

"Yes."

"Well Riel, it's for someone special…"

"For who…?"

"It's for…"

"For who…?"

"I can't tell you…he he he"

"Dude, come on… seriously, you keep too many secrets from me…"

"I'm sorry Riel…"

"Riel, don't feel bad, he didn't tell me either…"

"That's good; at least we can both feel bad now…ha ha ha"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Riel decided to put his arm on Mao's shoulder, and when Riel did that, Ahmon suddenly got a bit jealous and he got in between them and he put each of this arm on Mao's and Riel's shoulders…

"So what do guys want to do…Riel?"

Ahmon stared at Riel…

"Don't know…Mao…"

"Ummm…don't know either…Ahmon…"

"Ummm…we could do the same as before and stay here and wait for Uncle to return…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly they all heard another voice calling out to them from afar again…

"Prince Huo Da and Prince Huo Ya…finally you guys are back…"

"Who's Prince Huo Da and Prince Huo Ya…?"

"Ummm…well Miss Mao"

"Yeah…"

All of the sudden both of them started to run towards Uncle and they whisper to his ear carefully…

"Uncle please don't call us like that…"

"Yeah, how many times do Riel and I have to tell you to call us by our nicknames and not our inherited names…"

"I'm sorry boys but your father is looking for you…"

"Oh ok but first uncle, can you do us a favor…?"

"Yeah what is it Riel…?"

"Well, we have this friend and her name is Mao…she's standing just behind us…"

"Ohhh…"

Suddenly the Uncle sees a glimpse of Mao…and then returns to see the boys again…

"She's really pretty Riel…"

"Yeah I know…"

Suddenly when Riel said that, Ahmon felt more uncomfortable than before because now he suspected that Riel liked Mao...

"Uncle?"

"What is it Ahmon…?"

"Can you please keep Mao in house for a few days?"

"But why…"

"Because…"

Suddenly Riel abruptly interrupted Ahmon…

"Because she doesn't have a place to stay…"

"Why don't you guys keep her in your palace?"

"Because she doesn't know that were Princes…"

"Are you for real? What region does she belong too…"

"We don't know but today when I and Ahmon were taking a walk in the outskirts…we suddenly found her lying in the ground unconscious…"

"Whoa…"

"I know but I don't want too…well we don't want to surprise her more and give her more trouble by telling her that we are Prince's…"

"I can see why…well ok boys…"

"Are you for real Uncle…?"

"Yes."

"Yes, thank you uncle…"

"Thank you Uncle…"

"I'll do anything to help you boys because I love you…"

Riel and Ahmon gave their Uncle a hug and after they were done hugging, they all turned around and stared at Mao…

"Are you guys done…?'

"Yup, were done Mao, we just asked Uncle right now if you could stay in his house…and he agreed."

"That's good but…"

"What is it Mao…?"

Ahmon asked her…

"Oh, I bet you're still wondering why Uncle called us Prince Huo Da and Huo Ya a little while ago…am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

"I called them like that because both of my nephews look like the princes from the region here…they know I'm always kidding around with them like that…"

"Yeah, what he said…"

Replied Riel immediately…

"Oh ok…"

"Well kids…do you guys have another reason why you're in my stand waiting for a old man like me to get here…"

"Well Uncle, we came here because we wanted Mao to taste your FAMOUSE OCTPUSE BREAD BALLS!!!"

Riel yelled…

"Well if that's one of the reason's…I'm going to start right away…"

"Yes. I can't wait for them…"

Both Riel and Ahmon smiled at Mao and then suddenly they noticed that they both were smiling at her at the same time. At first they thought it was a coincidence but then they realized that they had developed some feeling towards Mao…

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen's…get prepared for a really good show…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Both of them replied back and at the same time looking at each other as if they wanted to tell each other that Mao belonged to them…

"I'm ready to enjoy some OCTOPUS BREAD BALLS UNCLE!!!"

To be continue…

Next Chapter: The UnForgettable EyEs BliNd MoMenT…

Quote:

As if looking at the sky to look for answers…

You wonder if you will ever get a respond…

A respond to want to hear…

A question that will ever be answered…


	12. Chapter 12

The Girl That Fell Out Of the Sky

Chapter 12: The UnForgettable EyEs BliNd MoMenT…

"Gosh, what have I gotten myself into, Kai…you got to think of a way to get back to your own time…you just have too…Saya…"

Seeing both of them together, both Saya…and Kairo…Does she truly love him? You're eyes are so beautiful and at the same time sad…but why…why did you fall out of the sky unknowingly?… Why did you land on my hands?…I'm being so selfish now, wanting Saya all to myself even though she has someone…someone she loves…why does it bother me so much…why can't I forget you…Aarggg… I'm thinking too much now…

"Hey Kai…"

"Huh!"

Suddenly I noticed that Solomon was standing in front of me with strange look on his face…

"What is it Solomon…?"

"What are you thinking about now…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you're thinking about something and it's really bothering you a lot…"

"How do you know…?"

Suddenly I looked at him with a nervous look on my face…

I'm hoping that I'm not that obvious to read…

"Instead of resting in bed like how Doctor suggested, YOU sneak out of bed and go off into the outskirts without a word…do you know how nervous you made us…?"

"I'm sorry…"

I really did it this time; I made all the people who took care of me worried…

"It's ok Kai, just as long has you didn't get any new injuries I'm ok…"

Solomon just looked at me with a smile…

"So what are you doing out in these fields Kai again…"

"What do you mean again…"

"Well if you still don't recall but this are the fields where both Haji and me found you the other day…"

"Are you for real…?"

Suddenly I looked out and realized it was…I saw that same bush of roses…in this exact field where Kairo proposed to Saya…this is the field where I realized my feelings for Saya and this was the same field that got me transported to this time period…

"It seems that I am back where I was found…"

"Yeah, it seems like something must of happen to you here. If nothing happened here, it would have meant that you wouldn't return to this place again…"

"For a teenager, you talk too much…"

It's true, he knew too much for average teenager…

"For you information, I'm turning 15 in 6 months so I'm not that young, ok…"

"Yeah, right, ha ha…"

"By the way Kai, how old are you…?"

"Well, in a few months I'll be turning 18…"

"So you're 17, right?"

"Right…"

I can't believe this kid is barely 14 yrs old, I bet he can really read my face clearly. Especially how I feel right now, I'm just going to lay on my back now and just watch the sky. Seeing the clouds moving slowly makes me real happy, it makes me think about Okinawa…even though I'm in a different time period, the sky will always stay the same. No matter how far I'm away from home, I know that if one day I return, it would still be the same because the sky is still the same.

"Kai…?"

"Yeah, what is it Solomon…?"

"What are you thinking about…?"

"Why do you want to know…"

"Because…"

Suddenly I noticed Solomon lying on the ground with me…

"Because…I'm a really curious guy…"

"Really…?"

"Really…"

"Well, I'm just thinking about home…how back where I come from…the sky looks exactly beautiful like right here…"

"Yeah…it's true."

"Was that all Solomon?"

"Nope…"

"What else do you want?"

"Well, I'm just wondering…how did you end up here…?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Well, I can tell that you don't belong in this region…"

"Ummm…well…I can't really say?"

"Why not?"

Would you really believe me If I told you that I didn't belong in this time period Solomon…you would believe me or would you think I was just kidding around…All I could do is just look up at the sky…wondering how I got myself in this situation. I can't be like this all the time, I know that but it's hard to believe that somehow I traveled back in time…All I can say right now Solomon is that I don't recall getting here, and lie to you about everything that involves me and Okinawa. I should take this has a good opportunity and pretty much start a new beginning in this era. Even though I know I may leave Riku and the others forever…

"I just don't know why, but can we not talk about how I got here, thinking about it makes me have a bigger headache that I already have right now..."

"Sorry Kai but I was just wondering about it…"

"It's ok dude, don't worry about…"

I just looked at him with a smile and he looked back at me too…

"Well…"

Suddenly Solomon stood from where he was laying and he stretched his arms far…"

"Well dude, I have to go now…"

He started walking away…

"Wait!"

I shouted to him…

"What is it Kai…?"

"Can I ask you a favor Solomon…?"

"Yeah what is it…?"

"Well, you already know that I'm not part of this region already…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, at the same time I don't have a place to stay or even money to even pay to rent a room…?"

"So you're asking me if you could stay at our house, am I right…?"

"YES PLEASE!!!"

I desperately replied back, if I was going to stay in this time period for a while…I needed a place to stay for a while.

"Well…"

"Well what…?"

"Well, if you're going to be staying with us for a while, you're going to have to start working…"

"What do you mean…"

"Okay, if you're going to be living with us, you cannot slack off…you have to do something to contribute for us. Like me, I work, Carl is a doctor and then Haji keeps the house clean…do you get what I was saying…?"

"Yes, so what do you want me to do…?"

"Well, if you can, you can get a job in the village…?"

"Ok, don't worry Solomon…I wont fail…"

"Good. Let's go back to the house, I bet the others are still worried about you still…"

"Oh shit, dammit I totally forgot…gosh…"

So I stood up from where I was laying, both I and Solomon started walking towards the house again…

"By the way Solomon, what's the name of the village…?"

"You don't know…"

"Nope."

"Well, it's called Un Feng, it's really an interesting village.?"

"Why…?"

"Let's just say that I've gone to other villages before and Un Feng was the only village that caught my attention…There's something about this village that made me move here, well right now…our house is currently outside of Un Feng but either way…just as long has I'm close to this village, I'm ok."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, whoa. Even Carl and Haji agree with me."

"That's really interesting…"

"Yeah, so tomorrow you and I are going to wake up early in the morning and we are going to find you a job in Un Feng, is that ok with you Kai?"

"Yes, as long has I get to live in the house, I'm ok with any job I have to get…"

"That's good."

So Solomon and I continued walking towards the house again. I can't wait for tomorrow especially it's going to be my first time in Un Feng Village; I'm hoping that I won't get into any trouble.

To be continue…

Next Chapter:

Quote:

Even though I close my eyes for a second…

All I can see is you in the dark…

I try to forget you…

But it seems like that I can only remember you more…


End file.
